


Lourry 02

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Series: Mini Fics [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis está ebrio y tiene muchas cosas que decirle a harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lourry 02

El suelo temblaba y las paredes daban vueltas en semicírculos, ahora aquí, ahora allá. Cada lugar donde Louis miraba empezaba a girar y sentía que el pasillo del hotel se angostaba y corría haciéndole dificultoso caminar.

Se derrumbó sobre la puerta, conteniendo la carcajada. Adentro la voz de Harry se dejó oír quejosa y semidormida, preguntando quién era, que si pasó algo. Louis sólo se rió, y eso debió ser suficiente para el de rulos, porque un segundo después la puerta se abrió hacia adentro y Louis cayó pesadamente sobre él.

El Harry de hacía un año habría caído inevitablemente al suelo, pero Louis recordó que este Harry era distinto, más alto, más firme, más musculoso. Siempre había sido hermoso, pero ahora era tan _masculino_ , también, tan  _adulto_. 

Recordaba en los tiempos del X-Factor detenerse a observar sus gestos, y eran todos tan adorables, y simpáticos… Recordaba sobre todo una vez, cuando todos habían salido de la habitación, dejándolos solos, verlo morderse el labio con la mirada fija en algún punto del vacío, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban sobre su falda. Había pensado en ese entonces, y pensaba aún ahora, que Harry tenía una mirada muy intensa, que seguramente era del polo opuesto a la de Louis, porque siempre se encontraba mirándole los ojos como si no tuviera opción, como si estuviera magnéticamente atraído por ella. Louis recordaba también pensar que guapo que era, que rosados eran sus labios, que puntiagudas sus cejas.

Ese día Louis había salido de la habitación, dejando a Harry con palabras sin decir, y a su propio cuerpo con una ansiedad que no se quitaría jamás, que a veces le hacía picar, o le calentaba el estómago, o le traía pensamientos demasiado difíciles de manejar.

Y esa noche, en el bar del hotel (¿por qué se quejaban de la edad para beber en américa si Lou no tenía los 21 y nadie le decía nada?), más bebía y más pensaba en Harry, y más bebía para distraerse, pero era cada vez peor.

Pensaba en esa tarde hacía unos meses, en cómo el labio se resbalaba lentamente de sus labios, en cómo había levantado la mirada y sus ojos verdes se habían atado a sus ojos en un nudo con el que aún hoy forcejeaba.

Y quizá fue la peor idea que tuvo en su vida, o la mejor, no lo sabía - _aún_ \- pero debía ponerla a prueba, porque Louis no era un  _cobarde_ , no era de los que fantasean por las noches y luego se meten a la ducha como si con eso pudiera lavar las expresiones tan genuinas -como la sonrisita ladeada, o el lamerse los labios, o los suspiros incontrolables mientras pensaba en él. Louis no era esa persona, no quería serlo.

Quería ser el que va a la alcoba de su mejor amigo, que se sienta con él y le dice “ _¿Sabes? Creo que podrías gustarme, deberíamos hablar al respecto_ " y espera una respuesta.

Pero resulta también que si Louis era esa persona no lo era con tanto alcohol en la sangre, y entonces lo que prometía ser una charla seria y coherente terminó siendo una mirada sombría y una sonrisa pícara.

 _"¿Qué…?"_  Harry se asomó al pasillo después de recostar a Louis sobre la pared y se asomó en busca de alguien más. “ _¿Dónde están los demás?”_

“ _En sus cuartos”_  respondió Louis.

“ _¿Quieres que te lleve al tuyo?_ " preguntó Harry, confundido, todavía quitándose las lagañas. Louis negó con la cabeza.

“ _Vengo de allí”_  le explicó.

Harry dudó un momento antes de cerrar la puerta y volver a Louis. Pasó un brazo por su espalda, para que no se cayera mientras lo llevaba al dormitorio.

“ _Un verdadero caballero me llevaría a upa”_  bromeó entre dientes, buscando su mirada mientras caminaban. Harry sólo sonrió.

“ _Una verdadera doncella no vendría ebria a mi cuarto a mitad de la noche_ " le retrucó, pero Louis estaba demasiado distraído para pensar en una respuesta rápida y ingeniosa.

Cada paso que se acercaban a la cama, Louis se olvidaba de lo que debía decirle y en cambio pensaba en lo que quería hacerle, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo tenía las mejillas rojas y se humedecía los labios.

Harry lo ayudó a sentarse en el colchón mientras buscaba en los cajones un pijama para prestarle, o al menos una remera para cambiar por esa camisa ajustada con la que no dormiría cómodo. Louis lo miraba con los ojos turbios y los labios húmedos, y cuando Harry se acercó con una remera blanca que le quedaría holgada y gigante, en vez de tomarla, Louis tomó su mano, acercándolo.

Harry sonreía cuando se sentó a su lado en el colchón.

_"¿Qué pasa?"_

Louis se acercó lentamente, y tan borracho como estaba pudo aún distinguir el temblor en la mano de Harry, percibir el movimiento nervioso de sus pupilas, de los ojos a los labios, a los ojos otra vez.

Lo besó como pudo, como siempre quiso hacerlo. Rápido, húmedo, con la lengua acariciándole el labio y saboreando su aliento caliente. harry lo detuvo en seguida.

“ _Woah, woah_ " dijo después de romper el beso, tomando a Louis por los hombros, alejándolo. Sonreía, así que Louis sonreía también. " _Estás borracho…”_

“ _Follemos, Haz_ " respondió. Le vio las mejillas enrojecer y sonrió al verlo humedecerse los labios, tragar saliva como intentando recuperar la compostura. " _Vamos a hacerlo, quiero hacerlo contigo”_

“ _Estás borracho”_  repitió después de un momento de duda. Fruncía el ceño, dubitativo.

Pensando, pensando tanto, cómo hacía todo el tiempo últimamente. ¿Qué había sido del chico impulsivo que conoció? Del que jugueteaba con los dedos sobre su regazo, mientras buscaba las palabras que decir, pero seguro  de que las diría. Este Harry era distinto, este Harry se preguntaba si debía decirlas o no.

“ _No es porque estoy borracho”_  dijo Louis. “ _Quiero hacerlo contigo. Te quiero Harry…”_

“ _¿En serio?”_

_"Sí, lo juro. Desde siempre"_

Harry seguía con las mejillas rojas, con las pupilas dilatadas fijas en Louis. Sonreía, ahora.

_"¿Crees que ese siempre pueda durar una noche más?"_

Louis suspiró, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, un poco cansado de tanta vuelta. Le había llevado meses a Louis decidirse, ¿le llevaría meses a Harry ahora también?

“ _¿Siquiera sabes lo que significa ‘siempre’?”_  balbuceó indignado.

 _"¿Siquiera sabes lo que significa ‘desde’?_ " retrucó. Louis volvió a mirarle a los ojos, le respondió con una sonrisa sincera a ese temor en sus ojos.

“ _Desde y para siempre. ¿Así está mejor? Te quiero desde y para siempre”_  dijo. “ _Te quiero, Harry.”_

Harry quitó las manos de los hombros de Louis -¡Al fin!- y se acercó a él para besarle la mejilla. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, ¡por dios!, lo hacía siempre, todos los días. Lo hacía cuando le llevaba el té a la cama por las mañanas y cuando se tiraba a su lado a mirar películas en el sillón. Pero este beso se sintió distinto, igual de eléctrico y cálido y suave, pero distinto. Se sintió como una promesa.

“ _Entonces hablemos de esto por la mañana, ¿sí?_ " le preguntó al oído. Louis asintió, era difícil decirle que no a Harry, sobre todo cuando su aliento sobre su oreja le erizaba los pelos de la nuca. " _Cuando estés sobrio._ ”

Dicho eso besó otra vez su mejilla y se puso de pie. Louis lo miraba desde la cama, le vio la sonrisa y los holluelos y los rulos despeinados, y el torso impecable, musculoso, y las cejas serias y los labios rosados. Quizá Harry tenía razón, quizá debería ir a dormir al dormitorio de Louis, para no arruinarlo todo. 

( _"Realmente creo que deberíamos hablarlo por la mañana, ¿si?"_ )

Louis asintió a cada cosa que dijo, le obedeció, se cambió la camisa por la remera y le dio las llaves de su cuarto porque no deberían dormir en la misma cama de vuelta hasta hablar, y no deberían hablar hasta la mañana, y cuando Harry le dio las buenas noches, le respondió con un tímido  _que duermas bien_ , mientras se hundía en la almohada blanca y limpia de hotel.

Cerró los ojos y hundió la nariz en la almohada también. Sintió la tela haciéndole cosquillas en los párpados, la pelusa enredándose en sus pestañas. Olía a Harry esa cama, olía a Inglaterra, y a su tacto y a su sonrisa.

_"¿Louis?"_

_"¿Si?"_

_"Yo también te quiero."_


End file.
